musicfandomcom-20200222-history
More Than Physical
"More Than Physical" is a song written and performed by English girl group Bananarama and was released as a single in 1981 and again in 1986 and it was a remix. "More Than Physical" was given a Hi-NRG-influenced make-over to sound similar to the dance-oriented chart-topper. The version issued in the UK was a slightly different edit to the version used in the rest of the world. The UK version intro went straight into the "hey hey" vocal locs from the instrumental section and the run out choruses also had "hey hey" vocal locs running through them. Despite heavy exposure on MTV, "More Than Physical" stalled at number forty-one on the UK singles chart and number seventy-three on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. It was a top-forty success in Australia, peaking at number twenty-eight in the ARIA chart, and in Ireland, peaking at number twenty-five. Its biggest success was in nightclubs, and "More Than Physical" became a top-five hit on the U.S. Hot Dance Club Play chart. "More Than Physical" was featured in the 1986 British film Rita, Sue and Bob Too starring Michelle Holmes and Siobhan Finneran. The song is featured in the scene where the girls are babysitting for Bob and Michelle, and they dance around the living room while the video to "More Than Physical" plays on the television. The bassline of the track is derivative of the 70's disco hit "Boogie Oogie Oogie" by A Taste Of Honey. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/More_Than_Physical# hide *1 Music video *2 Track Listings *3 Charts *4 References *5 External links Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Than_Physical&action=edit&section=1 edit The remixed single version's music video further capitalized on Bananarama's new glamorous and sexy visual image by including several well-muscled, topless men in a montage of shots of the group members. Some of the shots were made with colored filters, and are juxtaposed with tightly cropped shots of body parts or movements in slow motion. The music video was directed by Peter Care and one of the models in the video is Keren Woodward's then-boyfriend David-Scott Evans. Track Listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Than_Physical&action=edit&section=2 edit ;7" single NANA11 #"More Than Physical" (UK Single Version) 3:45 #:Available from the CD album Bananarama - Master Series #"Scarlett" 4:11 #:S. Dallin/S. Fahey/K. Woodward/P. Bishop + some copies came with one of three fold out posters of Siobhan, Keren or Sarah ;2nd 7" single doublepack NANDP11 #"More Than Physical" (UK Single Version) 3:45 #"Scarlett" 4:11 #"Venus" 3:38 #"White Train" 3:50 ;7" picture disc NANPD11 #"More Than Physical" (Worldwide Single Version) 3:20 #:Available on the 2007 remastered version of True Confessions incorrectly listed as "single version" #"Venus" (Original Version) 3:38 #"Scarlett" 4:11 + The Original Version of "Venus" is a different mixed version to the standard 7" version ;12" single NANX11 #"More Than Physical" (Garage Mix) 8:45 #:Also available from the CD album The Twelve Inches of Bananarama #"More Than Physical" (Dub) 4:58 #"Scarlett" (Extended Version) 5:20 ;2nd 12" single NANXR11 - "The Essential Ian Levine Dance Pack" #"More Than Physical" (Musclebound Mix) 10:00 #"Venus" (The Hellfire Mix) 9:20 #:Available on the CD album The Greatest Hits Collection #"Scarlett" 4:11 ;Other versions #"More Than Physical" (Album Version) - (5:05) #:Available on True Confessions Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Than_Physical&action=edit&section=3 edit Category:1981 singles Category:Bananarama songs